


手指

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 设定上沿用了「早安吻」那一篇但是没有轰轰烈烈的爱情
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	手指

伊兹睡着了。

正确来说，是进入了休眠模式。

为了防止像上次一样的故意装睡，刃这次亲手给伊兹摁下了开关。

其实也没有要做什么特别的事情，看着难得沉睡的伊兹，刃只觉得松了口气。

伊兹一直很可爱，就算睡着了也不例外，按照漫画的发展，接下来刃应该对这样没有防备的伊兹心动不已，并且做出一些类似于娇羞少女的举动——本应该是这样的。

但是刃的心里却没有任何一丝波澜，跟漫画里写的完全不一样。

刃曾经也只是个憧憬恋爱的普通少女——也就在十二、三岁的时候会这样吧。第一次在书里看到的「王子殿下」，似乎与眼前之人并不相同。

说白了，刃也不喜欢王子。

但是比起自己，伊兹似乎更符合「公主」这个身份呢——没有人会不喜欢可爱的人吧。

自己也同样。

同样沦陷在名为「伊兹」的可爱当中。

早就到夜晚了，人类就是这样的，到了晚上就会变得沉寂许多。

现实中的恋爱故事似乎并没有那么多跌宕起伏，也没有那么多戏剧般的心动，有的只是每到夜幕的一份安心罢了。

好像也没有什么特别的。

好像——跟她（修码吉亚）在一起就是最特别的事情吧。 

伊兹静静的躺在床上，刃坐在床边，突然想起来，两人好像连手也没有牵过。

明明是那么理所应当的事情。

自己跟伊兹的关系……比起同居中的恋人，好像更像是自己的生活助手、一个可靠的搭档。虽然时不时会带给自己一些单纯的触动，但更多的还是无处不在的安心。

就好像……

好像「家人」一样。

无处不在……无微不至的感觉。

伊兹的手指是什么感觉呢？

作为恋人的身份，刃觉得这样的想法并不过分。

对于人造肌肤的感叹已经不知道说过多少次了，似乎都要成为一种下意识的赞美。

刃又觉得有些不好意思。

摩挲着对方的指尖、关节、两指间的连接，手心上的纹路。

刃握着伊兹的左手，以拇指指尖划出对方的掌纹，恍惚间刃想起来，这不就是牵手了吗。

伊兹的手比自己要小一些，却也没有小到可以整个包住的地步。

刃觉得自己很奇怪。

可能，这就是夜晚吧。

最后刃也悄悄的睡着了，在意识消失之际，刃想，等到了白天，就在某个并肩的瞬间，自然的牵起恋人的手吧。

———————————END.


End file.
